Ramps and steps are used in a variety of settings to provide a means for older and/or smaller pets to, e.g., enter the trunk space and/or door of automobiles, climb onto furniture such as beds and couches, and the like. However, conventional ramps and/or steps currently available in the industry are generally solid structures which cannot be folded down for storage and/or transport and are therefore not conveniently portable and/or adaptable.
As is well known in the art, the height of, e.g., automobiles, furniture, and the like, varies greatly from vehicle to vehicle and from household to household. For example, the height of a trunk and/or tailgate of an automobile can vary greatly between a compact car and an SUV or van. In general, commercially available step structures define a height which cannot be adjusted for higher and/or lower areas which a pet desires to enter. Similarly, commercially available ramp structures generally define one length and can be implemented for entering higher areas only by increasing the ramp angle or gradient, making it more difficult and/or dangerous for pets to use.
Thus, a need exists for improved pet ramp and steps devices that may be easily and efficiently used to facilitate pet access to structures of varying height. In addition, a need exists for improved ramp and step devices that support the noted height variability while simultaneously facilitating convenient use in a step mode and a ramp mode. These and other needs are satisfied by the pet ramp/step devices and associated methods disclosed herein.